lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Benjamin Linus
|Last= (em Flashback) |Flashback1= |Name=Benjamin Linus (também conhecido como Henry Gale) |Age=Por volta dos 40 |Place=EUA |Profession=Líder dos Outros |Status=Vivo |ReasonIsl=Levado para lá com seu pai por volta dos 10 anos |Actor=Michael Emerson }} Benjamin "Ben" Linus, que uma vez já adotou falsamente o nome de "Henry Gale" (mais tarde descoberto que esse era o nome de outro homem), nasceu nos EUA, e foi para ilha com seu pai para trabalhar na Iniciativa Dharma. Depois entrou para o grupo dos Outros e hoje parece ser o líder dos Outros. Seu verdadeiro primeiro nome foi revelado no episódio "A Tale of Two Cities", e seu verdadeiro sobrenome no episódio "The Glass Ballerina". Ele continua a mostrar um papel de líder entre os Outros, mandando um grupo de busca atrás de Jin, Sun e Sayid quando eles pegam o barco de Desmond na Balsa Pala. Entretanto, Juliet disse que ele não é o verdadeiro líder dos Outros. Isso é uma parte da política de autoridade dos Outros e possivelmente uma referência a Jacob. Fora da Ilha Ben Linus nasceu no dia 22 de Dezembro, antes do terceiro trimestre de gestação. Roger e Emily Linus estavam caminhando em uma floresta 32 milhas longe de Portland, Oregon quando ela entrou em um prematuro trabalho de parto. O parto foi complicado para Emily, e Roger a carregou até a estrada, sinalizando para Horace e Olivia, um casal que estava passando e encostou . Benjamin sobreviveu, mas Emily acabou morrendo. Na Ilha Com a Iniciativa Dharma .]]‎ O Pequeno Ben veio para a ilha com Roger, seu pai, que recebeu um trabalho de Horace, um matemático da inciativa DHARMA. Roger ficou muito chateado ao descobrir que ele seria apenas um Zelador na ilha. Quando bem estava olhando seu pai reclamar do cargo para o qual foi designado, uma linda garotinha chamada Annie, se apresenta a Ben, perguntando se ele é novo na ilha. Durante uma aula sobre vulcões dada pela professora Olivia, na qual um vulcão dormente na ilha é mencionado, um ataque à Iniciativa começa. Ben fica paralisado ao ver, pelas janelas da sala, algumas pessoas da iniciativa correrem com armas do lado de fora, mas Annie e as outras crianças parecem estar bem aconstumadas com isso. Annie acorrenta as portas e então leva Ben para o canto da sala, aonde as crianças deveriam ficar. Naquela noite, Ben ouve seu pai gritando com Horace sobre o ataque. Ben então se assusta ao ver o rosto de sua mãe na janela. Mais tarde, Ben vai até a barreira sônica aonde novamente vê sua mãe. Ela lhe diz que ainda não é a hora de ele ir, e anda de volta para a floresta. Em seu aniversário, Ben ganha um presente de Annie: Um boneco e uma boneca, feitos por ela. Ela pega o boneco e ele fica com a boneca, e ela diz que agora eles nunca estarão longe um do outro. Naquela noite, Ben volta para casa e vê seu pai bêbado no sofá. Ben começa a tirar seus sapatos e ele acorda. Roger vê a caixa de presente de Annie, pergunta se é aniversário dele e diz que é dificíl dar parabéns a Ben pelo dia que ele matou a própria mãe. Ben olha e escuta seu pai com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto enquanto ele deita no sofá e lhe deseja feliz aniversário. Alguns anos depois disso, Ben, ainda jovem, empacota seus pertences, junto com a boneca de Annie. Ele vai até a barreira sônica, com um coelhinho branco, e a desliga, fazendo o coelhinho passar por ela para testar se realmente está desligada, passa então a procurar por sua mãe pela floresta. Ele encontra Richard Alpert, que pergunta se ele está perdido. Ben lhe diz que esta procurando por sua mãe, mesmo ela estando morta. Richard não se surpreende em ouvir isso. Quando Richard diz a ele para voltar para sua casa, Ben diz que quer ir com ele, porque não odeia as pessoas da iniciativa Dharma. Richard diz que ele pode, mas que ele precisará ter muita paciência. Assim, Ben volta para casa. Anos mais tarde, Ben, já com seus 20 anos, fecha seu uniforme Dharma de faxineiro. Ele acompanha seu pai até a estação Pérola para entregar suprimentos, e quando Ben o lembra que é seu aniversário, Roger sugere que eles peguem uma kombi e tomem algumas cervejas juntos. Eles param em um lugar lindo, aonde Ben pergunta ao pai se ele realmente o culpará eternamente pela morte de sua mãe. Ben olha para o relógio e quando Roger pergunta por que ele está olhando tanto para o relógio Ben desabafa o que queria ter falado a vida inteira sobre ter suportado seu pai durante todos esses anos. Então, Ben diz adeus ao pai, coloca uma máscara de gás e abre uma bomba de gás na kombi. Instantaneamente Roger começa a sangrar pelo nariz e pela boca e depois de segundos, morre. Ben volta sozinho para o Quartel, aonde ele vê os corpos de todos os membros da Iniciativa Dharma mortos. Ele vê o corpo de Horace e fecha seus olhos. Richard junto com os Outros aparecem e pergunta a Ben se ele quer que busquem o corpo de seu pai, ao que Ben responde que não. Esse evento, da morte de todos os membros da Iniciativa Dharma ficou conhecido como o extermínio. Fica subentendido que quando, há anos atrás Richard Alpert lhe disse que ele teria que ter paciencia para juntar-se aos nativos, estava se referindo à espera pelo momento adequado para ele matar os membros da iniciativa conquistando assim o direito de ser um deles. Como um Outro Antes de ser capturado Ben vivia na Ilha como líder dos Outros. Ele tem uma filha, Alex a quem disse que a mãe havia morrido, mas não se sabe muito sobre a relação dos dois. A garota tem atitudes estranhas diante do pai e de suas decisões, mas é difícil julgar se isso é sério, ou somente uma rebeldia adolescente. left|thumb|Ben recepcionando Juliet em sua chegada na ilha. Ben recebeu Juliet na doca da Vila dos Outros quando ela havia acabado de chegar à Ilha vinda de Portland, para supostamente trabalhar em um projeto da Mittelos Bioscience. Quando a primeira tentativa de Juliet de tentar salvar as mulheres que engravidaram na Ilha deu errado, Ben a consolou, dizendo que Sabine tinha escolhido engravidar por sua própria conta e risco. Quando a médica disse que queria voltar para casa, pois não poderia fazer nada pelas mulheres, Ben disse que o câncer de sua irmã Rachel havia voltado, mas que se ela ficasse, se comprometeria a curar a doença. Dois dias antes do acidente com o vôo 815 da Oceanic, Juliet descobriu que ele tinha um tumor na espinha e o chamou de mentiroso, já que acreditava que a promessa que ele tinha feito de curar sua irmã Rachel em troca de sua permanência na Ilha tinha sido uma mentira. Na hora do acidente, todos os Outros saíram de suas casas para observar e Ben imediatamente entrou em ação, mandando que Goodwin e Ethan fossem até o local do acidente, se misturassem aos sobreviventes, não se envolvessem e trouxessem uma lista em três dias. right|thumb|Ben quando descobre que tem um tumor. Enquanto os dois corriam selva adentro, ele interceptou Juliet e pediu que ela lhe acompanhasse em uma caminhada. Os dois foram até a estação Chama, onde Mikhail parecia estar controlando uma estação de monitoramento. Nas telas era possível ver vários canais noticiando a queda do vôo 815. Ben pediu que o russo providenciasse listas com o histórico dos passageiros e também pediu uma conexão com Richard Alpert. Na tela, apareceu uma imagem ao vivo da irmã de Juliet, Rachel e de seu filho Julian. O líder dos Outros disse à médica que tinha ficado magoado e que nunca mentiu. Depois, mandou que Bakunin cortasse a conexão, lavando Juliet ao desespero. Ela pediu novamente que ele a deixasse voltar pra casa, mas Ben disse que ela tinha que terminar seu trabalho primeiro. Depois, Ben foi até a Pérola com Juliet , onde eles observaram os sobreviventes da queda do avião através dos monitores de observação, sem saber que Paulo os estava observando. Ben comentou que ele faria Jack realizar sua cirurgia do mesmo jeito que fazia qualquer um fazer qualquer coisa: usando aquilo em que estava emocionalmente ligado. E que também contaria com a ajuda de Michael. Quando eles se foram, deixaram para trás um Walkie-Talkie que Paulo levou consigo para o acampamento. Como prisioneiro left|thumb|O falso Henry preso na armadilha de Rousseau. Ben foi pego em uma armadilha por Danielle Rousseau, que também atirou nele com um arco e flecha para ele não escapar. Ele é levado para o Cisne e trancado no depósito de armas, aonde seus machucados são tratados por Jack. Sayid e Locke não acreditam em suas alegações - que ele é Henry Gale, um rico proprietário de minas de Minnesota, que ele e sua esposa estavam em um balão de ar quente que caiu na ilha, e que mais tarde ela morreu de uma doença misteriosa - o que ele mantém até mesmo durante uma brutal interrogatório. Os três homens decidiram não revelar a existência do cativo para o resto dos sobreviventes, mas, Mr. Eko descobre e depois Ana-Lucia é trazida para ajudar. Ben desenha um mapa da escotilha até o preciso local de seu balão e do túmulo de Jennifer Gale. Sayid, Ana-Lucia, e Charlie seguem o mapa e acham o local exatamente como Ben descreveu, mas Sayid, não convencido, desenterra o cadáver e descobre não uma mulher, mas um homem identificado por sua carteira de motorista como Henry Gale. Durante esse tempo, o incidente do Lockdown toma conta da escotilha, e Locke, cujas pernas ficaram presas debaixo da Porta de Segurança, é forçado para pedir ajuda de Ben para Apertar o Botão. Logo, o grupo de busca retorna e revela a verdade: Esse 'Henry' é um impostor e um dos Outros. Pode escutar o que está se passando fora do depósito de armas onde ele é mantido preso e tem ciência de tudo o que acontece fora do quarto. Tentou começar uma rixa entre Locke e Jack dizendo a Locke que ele parece ser a sombra de Jack. Mais tarde Locke fica bravo o bastante para jogar coisas da escotilha por toda a parte apenas fora do depósito de armas, aonde Ben é mantido preso. Manipula Locke e parece gostar disso. Diz a Locke que durante o Lockdown ele nunca digitou os números ou apertou o botão; o contador voltou marcar 108 sozinho depois que os Hieróglifos apareceram e soou alguns estranhos sons de máquinas. Disse: "Esse lugar é uma piada, John!" Locke é cético, mas um mero pensamento claramente o desequilibra. Isso foi obviamente uma mentira de sua parte, já que os efeitos de NÃO apertar o botão são agora conhecidos. Conclui-se que ele sabe muito mais do que diz, pois apertou os botões mas mesmo assim sabe dos hieroglifos e dos barulhos de máquinas. right|thumb|Ben preso no console de armas, ainda sob o nome falso de Henry Gale. Se recusou a comer, beber ou falar por dois dias enquanto esteve preso. Sabe onde Walt está e diz que 'eles' nunca trocariam Walt por ele. Alega que ele foi enviado pelos Outros para achar e trazer Locke porque Locke é "um dos bons". Acredita que ele será morto pelo misterioso Ele, por falhar em sua missão. Tentou estrangular Ana-Lucia até a morte, mas foi interrompido por Locke. Disse a ela que Goodwin tinha esperanças por ela, o que pode tê-lo levado à morte. Prefere Stephen King (um declarado fã da série) do que Dostoevsky. Também sabe sobre Hemingway e prefere ele a Dostoevsky. Escapou da escotilha, com a ajuda de Michael. No melhor "estilo dos Outros", não deixou rastro ao escapar. Depois de se libertar dos sobreviventes 2ª Temporada right|thumb|Henry se mostra como o líder dos Outros. Diz a Locke que estava indo ao acampamento dos sobreviventes quando foi capturado por Rousseau e que sua missão estava relacionada a ele, (Locke). Parecia ser o responsável pela troca de Walt durente o final da 2ª temporada. Ficou irritado com Tom por este não estar usando sua barba durante a troca de Walt. (Como apenas perguntou onde estava, não pareceu ser grande coisa, já que ele não pediu para que a colocasse de volta.). Mencionou que a troca de Michael era "mais do que justa", talvez significando que talvez não seja tão desapontador para eles perderem Walt e o barco, na troca com Michael. O enunciado "mais do que justo" pode se referir que o comportamento de Walt seja muito difícil de lidar. Quando questionado por Michael, "Quem são vocês?" Ele responde, "Nós somos os mocinhos". Alega a Michael que ele nunca mais achará a ilha novamente se ele decidir voltar. (Enquanto capturado em O Cisne, ele alegou que nem "Deus" poderia ver a ilha). 3ª Temporada O seu verdadeiro primeiro nome foi revelado como sendo 'Ben'. O sobrenome foi revelado a Jack. Até então, ele parece ser o comandante do grupo dos Outros. left|thumb|Henry enfim se apresenta com o nome verdadeiro: Benjamin Linus. Foi ele quem enviou Ethan e Goodwin para que se infiltrassem nos grupos de sobreviventes, tanto da seção intermediária do avião quanto da cauda, respectivamente Sua postura de líder fica clara no café-da-manhã que toma com Kate, em que toda a situação parece ser arranjada ou orquestrada. Ele parece gastar bastante tempo observando o comportamento de Kate e Sawyer, além de tudo mais que se passa na Estação A Hidra, através de câmeras de segurança, que levam sons e imagens a um pequeno cômodo preenchido de monitores (não muito diferente da organização na A Pérola). , Ben deu um golpe em Sawyer fazendo ele acreditar ter um marcapasso no coração que faria ele explodir se ultrapassasse os batimentos limite. Ben fez isso para fazer Sawyer se acalmar e para mais tarde mostrar a ele que eles não estavam na mesma ilha do acidente e sim em uma ilha menor 3km da outra ilha, fazendo assim Saywer parar de fugir sabendo que sempre estaria na ilha dos Outros. Ele também afirma que nasceu e viveu na Ilha por toda a sua vida. Contudo, a Iniciativa Dharma é de 1970, então Ben deveria ter quase 35 anos (a série está no final de 2004) para ter nascido na Ilha enquanto membros da Dharma trabalhavam por lá. Entretanto, quando Jack vê os Raios-X de Ben pendurados na Estação Hidra, afirma que pertencem a um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos de idade e com um tumor na coluna. Inadivertidamente, Ben assume que os Raios-X eram dele quando Jack o pressiona. Ele explica que descobriu a doença dois dias antes do Vôo 815 cair na Ilha e conclui que um "cirurgião de colunas caindo do céu" logo naquele momento era uma cabal prova da existência de Deus. right|thumb|Ben acordado durante sua cirurgia. Ben também parece ter alguma ligação com Alex; ele pergunta a Juliet se Alex havia perguntado por ele, quando Juliet apenas responde que "ela foi levada de volta pra casa". Jack resolve operar Ben. Tudo vai indo bem na primeira parte da cirurgia, até que Jack faz uma incisão em seu rim. Jack afirma que Ben morrerá em uma hora caso ele não feche a incisão, tomando, assim, Ben como refém. Ele diz a Tom e Juliet que devem deixar Kate e Sawyer escapar, senão Ben irá morrer. Alguns minutos depois de Jack fazer a incisão no rim de Ben, Jack está discutindo com Tom e Juliet. Ao ser contrariado, Jack revela à Tom que ela pediu a ele que matasse Ben durante a cirurgia, fazendo parecer um acidente. Jack, assim como todos os outros na sala de cirurgia, pensava que Ben estava desacordado. Mas ele fala que já estava acordado a alguns minutos e até admite que Jack foi esperto naquela manobra. Ben, pede para que chamem Juliet. Quando esta chega, os dois têm uma conversa particular. Então, Juliet dá a ordem para que deixem Kate e Sawyer escapar afim de quê Ben sobreviva. Jack anestesia novamente Ben e termina a cirurgia, removendo o tumor por completo. Jack sugere que seja feita uma biópsia para saber se é ou não maligno. left|thumb|Jack apertando a mão de Ben na vila dos Outros. Após a cirurgia, seus pontos começam a infecçionar. Inicialmente, Jack se recusa a ajuda-lo, mas depois ambos fazem um trato, pedindo que Ben interfira na sentença de Juliet, em troca de tratamento médico. Afirma para Jack que tinham um bom cirurgião no grupo, e que seu nome era Ethan. É levado, junto com Jack e Os Outros para a outra Ilha. Provavelmente estão indo para A Vila dos Outros. Ben foi encontrado uma semana depois morando na vila dos Outros. Ele ainda estava desabilitado, e confinado em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele agradeçe a Locke por explodir o submarino assim ele não precisaria deixar Jack e Juliet irem embora. Ele também promete a Locke, revelar alguns segredos da ilha, e começa mostrando a ele que eles estão com seu pai, Anthony Cooper, como refém. right|thumb|Ben e Juliet combinando o a armação de Juliet para cima dos sobreviventes. Os Outros decidiram abandonar sua A Vila. Então, Ben chamou Juliet e explicou o plano que tinha para que ela se infiltrasse no acampamento dos sobreviventes. Ela levaria Kate para a selva e se algemaria e ela, dizendo que também havia sido deixada para trás. Encontrando-se com Jack e Sayid, eles a levariam consigo para a praia, onde ela seria a grande salvadora de Claire que teria um mal súbito, causado pela ativação de uma espécie de implante (provavelmente colocado durante o tempo em que ficou em poder dos Outros). Assim, ela ganharia a confiança dos sobreviventes e poderia se misturar facilmente e eles. Antes de sair, Ben deu a Juliet uma máscara de oxigênio e disse a ela que se veriam novamente em uma semana. Quando os Outros deixam a Vila ele traz consigo Locke. Após chegarem às Ruínas ele conversa com ele, demonstrando poder andar novamente com uma bengala e dizendo que isto é possível devido sua presença. Ele também fala para Locke que para ele mostrar todo seu potencial ele deverá matar seu pai. A noite ele leva Locke para que ele faço isto. Na manhã seguinte, após Locke falhar no teste ele diz que eles estão indo embora e que ele não poderá ir com eles. Ele também diz que estão deixando uma trilha para Locke, que se não matar o pai, não se deve dar ao trabalho de segui-la. left|thumb|Ben envergonhando Locke na frente de todos os Outros. Dois dias depois, Ben descobriu que o seu gravador tinha sumido e se desesperou. Esse desespero foi rapidamente substituído pelo choque ver que Locke tinha realmente matado seu próprio pai. Ben então disse a Locke sobre Jacob e Locke o intimou a levá-lo até o misterioso homem. Quando Ben recusou dizendo que ele era a única pessoa que podia ver Jacob, Locke o acusou de mentiroso. right|thumb|Ben depois de ter atirado em Locke. Locke deixou Ben enrascado quando disse a todos os Outros que Ben o estava levando pra ver Jacob. Ben finalmente levou Locke, depois de um confronto entre Locke e Mikhail. Alex deu a Locke uma arma, dizendo que ele ia precisar para ver Jacob. Naquela noite eles foram até a casa de Jacob e Ben disse a Locke para jogar fora toda sua tecnologia porque o Jacob odeia ainda mais tecnologia do que o próprio Locke. Quando eles entraram na casa do Jacob, Ben começou a falar com uma cadeira vazia na qual presume-se que estaria o tal homem misterioso. Locke começou a pensar que Ben estivesse maluco, mas quando ele resolveu ir embora, Locke virou e perguntou o que Ben falou pra ele. Ben disse que nao tinha falado nada, e Locke entao acendeu sua lanterna, o que levou Jacob a ficar furioso, forçando ambos, Ben e Locke pra fora da casa. No outro dia Ben o levou de volta por um caminho diferente. Ele disse a Locke que ele tinha mentido pra ele todo o tempo. Ele começa a mostrar um poço cheio de corpos dos funcionários da DHARMA. Ele disse que ele não nasceu na Ilha, mas que foi levado até lá pela Iniciativa Dharma. Ben contou a Locke que a DHARMA era pacífica, mas que quando ele descobriu que eles não conseguiam viver pacificamente com os nativos, a purgação começou. Ele disse que ele fez o que tinha que ser feito e que era mais esperto que todos eles e inclusive Locke. Então ele atirou em Locke e o disse atirou porque ele conseguiu ouvir Jacob. Ele então perguntou a Locke o que Jacob tinha o dito e Locke disse que "Ajude-me". Ben deixou Locke lá para morrer dizendo para esperar que Jacob viesse salvá-lo. Ben retornou acampamento e parecia extremamente perturbado. Sua filha Alex o abordou e perguntou quando ele tinha voltado e onde estava Locke. Nervoso, Ben disse que tinha voltado naquele exato momento e que Locke tinha sofrido um acidente. O líder dos Outros mandou que Richard chamasse Ryan e comunicou que Jacob tinha mudado de idéia, mandando que eles atacassem o acampamento dos sobreviventes naquela mesma noite. Richard disse que aquela não era uma boa idéia, já que Juliet não teria tempo suficiente para marcar as tendas das mulheres grávidas. Ben então mandou que pegassem todas, e matassem os homens que fossem estúpidos o suficiente para tentar impedir. O líder dos Outros estava escrevendo em seu diário, quando foi chamado no rádio por Bonnie que contou a ele que Charlie estava na Escotilha Espelho e que sabia sobre a Estação graças a Juliet. Ele mandou que Mikhail fosse até lá, mas o soviético quis saber como já que o próprio Ben tinha dito que o lugar estava inundado. Ele então, disse que tinha mentido e tentou contatar Tom para avisar sobre a possível cilada, mas o rádio dele estava desligado. Mais tarde, o ex-barbudo contatou o líder para avisar sobre as mortes causadas pelas explosões armadas pelos sobreviventes e contou também que tinha feito os três atiradores reféns. Ele então mandou que matassem Jin, para forçar os outros a contarem para onde tinham ido os sobreviventes. Diante da pressão, Bernard acabou contando que todos tinham ido para a Torre de Rádio e que souberam do ataque através de Karl. Ben então soube que tinha sido traído pela “filha” e decidiu ir atrás do grupo de Jack para tentar convencê-los a não usar o telefone de Naomi para falar com exterior. Ele mandou que Richard seguisse o plano e levasse os outros Outros para O Templo e partiu com a filha em direção à Torre de Rádio. No caminho, ele disse a Alex que a estava levando para sua verdadeira família e que não permitiria que os sobreviventes saíssem da Ilha. Finalmente, ele interceptou os sobreviventes, para o espanto de todos e pediu pra falar em particular com Jack. Ele tentou convencer o líder dos sobreviventes não contatar o mundo exterior, pois se isso acontecesse, todos seriam exterminados sem distinção. Mas Jack não acreditou e Ben apelou, contatando Tom e mandando que ele matasse os três atiradores na praia, caso o médico não concordasse em dar o telefone à ele. Jack achou que ele estava blefando e não acreditou, então, Ben ordenou as mortes, e ouviram três tiros através do rádio. Transtornado, Jack partiu para cima de Ben e o surrou. Voltou para perto dos sobreviventes e jogou o líder aos pés de Alex que se abaixou para perguntar se ele estava bem. Ao perceber que Danielle Rousseau se aproximava, ele acabou revelando à filha que a francesa era sua verdadeira mãe. Depois, foi amarrado e seguiu com os demais para a Torre de Rádio. No caminho, ouviu pelo rádio que Jin, Sayid e Bernard estavam bem. Chegando ao local, ele foi amarrado a uma árvore e dizia o tempo todo que era um erro Jack querer contatar o exterior. Quando Naomi finalmente conseguiu o sinal, levou uma facada de Locke que também ameaçou Jack de morte caso ele insistisse em usar o telefone. Ben incentivava Jonh dizendo para ele atirar logo no médico, mas foi calado por Rousseau, que lhe deu uma cotovelada. Jack finalmente conseguiu o sinal e pediu resgate, para o desespero e decepção do Líder dos Outros. Nome * Benjamim é de origem hebraica e significa Filho Preferido. Curiosidades * Em 'Every Man for Himself' ele diz que odeia agulhas, embora isso possa ser apenas parte do processo de assustar Sawyer. * Rose tinha câncer e Locke tinha um problema de coluna. Ambos melhoraram, presume-se que curados pela Ilha. Ben tem câncer na coluna, uma combinação das duas doenças, que agora não existem mais nos sobreviventes. * Na Bíblia, Benjamin é o filho mais novo de Jacó ou Jacob, responsável pela formação do Reino de Israel. O nome de sua mãe era Raquel (Rachel). Outras mídias * Alguém na ilha se refere a ele como "meu irmão" no diário do website da ABC. ** Depois nós descobrímos que não é Henry Gale a quem se refere o diário. ** É provavelmente alguém falando sobre o verdadeiro Henry Gale porque se eles ouviram o nome, ele não pensariam sobre alguém inventando esse nome; eles pensariam sobre a pessoa que na verdade tem esse nome. Isso levou alguém a acreditar que ele pode ser o irmão da Rose. ** Os escritores declararam que eles não tem controle sobre o que vai no diário, declarando que ele contém "algumas coisas engraçadas" que são "leituras interessantes". The writers have stated that they have no control over what goes in the diary, stating that it does contain "some fun stuff" which is "an interesting read". O tom de voz sugere que os escritores odeiam o diário, mas são impossibitados de dizer isso claramente em um podcast oficial. ** O diário em questão já mostrou que não tem nada a ver com Henry Gale - verdadeiro ou falso - mas ao invés foi suposto ser uma peça emocionante sobre alguém que perdeu seu/sua irmã no acidente e, devido a traumas psicológicos, pensou que o homem que vinha sendo mantido preso na escotilha era seu irmão. Referências Literárias * Seu pseudônimo e o suposto caminho de chegar na ilha se referem ao livro infantil O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz, de L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" é o tio Henry de Dorothy, enquanto o balão de ar quente se refere ao Mágico, que é dono de Oz (e subconseqüentemente deixou Oz) em um balão de ar quente. ** Essa analogia pode ser levada em conta por assumir que Henry, assim como o Mágico, era o "homem atrás da cortina", quer dizer, o verdadeiro líder dos Outros, enquanto brevemente nós fomos levados a acreditar que Mr. Friendly, ou Alvar Hanso, fosse responsável. * Em ''Ozma of Oz'', o terceiro livro na série de Baum's Oz, Henry Gale é ordenado por seu médico pegar umas férias na Austrália. Ele e sua sobrinha Dorothy partem em um navio a vapor e, durante uma tempestade, Dorothy é soprada para além do mar com uma das galinhas de seu tio. Ela e a galinha são levadas em direção a costa de um lugar que Dorothy acha ser um tipo de "país das fadas", já que Oz não tem nenhuma praia. Categoria:Os Outros Categoria:Personagens